


Memories (One shot)

by Lemon_Rock



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Rock/pseuds/Lemon_Rock
Summary: Some crackpot theory of Lapis and Peridot that totally never happened but is cute to think about





	Memories (One shot)

I felt a pair of eyes on me as I awoke. I was unconscious. My eyes fluttered open. It was dark. "Need some help?" A tall figure asked, lending a metal hand. I took it and she pulled me up on my feet. I couldn't see clearly, but she was like a light. She shone. She had some type of communication pad hovering across from her metallic arm. She was typing something. "Lapis Lazuli?" She asked. "Y-yeah. Th-that's me" What did she want?

"Follow me" She growled, waving her arm over, gesturing for me to follow her. Her gem glowed a light shade of lime as we reached a door. Automatically it opened. I followed her into a bright room, covering my eyes from the sudden change of light, I stopped. In the corner stood a buff figure, she looked like she could shatter me from a far. "Take a seat" said the first figure, the one I was with in the other room.

I could see her more clearly now. She looked angry. Like she didn't care for her life. She wore these visors, so I couldn't tell her eye color. She walked over to the taller figure. They were talking, but I couldn't hear anything other than my name bouncing off the walls. What did they want?

So I summed up all my courage and, "W-what do y-you guys want with m-me?" Great, I stuttered again. "Nothing harsh" the green figure answered, shooting a glare at the taller figure. "I'm Peridot Facet 2F5L Cut 5XG, but you can call me Peridot. Nothing more, nothing less." She added. Though she acted like she had a heart of stone she seemed.. nice. "And this is Jasper" she added, with a sharp tone of irration lingering in her voice.

"We're just here to ask you a few questions, and IF you cooperate, we'll let you go." Jasper said. IF I cooperate? I look Peridot worrily, making her head turn the other way. She seemed to be worried too. "I hope for the best" she whispers to me, as Jasper leaves the room. "Keep an eye on her twerp, I'll be back" Jasper adds.

Suddenly I felt something pulling me up. It was Peridot. "What are you-" Was all I managed to spill out before she pulled me out of my chair. "Away." She paused, "Away from here. Somewhere you'll be safe" Safe? "Wait, but Jasper said she'll let me go free if I-" "She lied" We stopped. She looked at me sternly. "Listen" She added taking off her visors, "I've seen too many good gems go for no damn good reason and I don't want that for you." I was speechless. My mouth was wide open, unable to move. "L-Lazuli" She said, taking my hands in hers. It was odd. Just her fingers. She had tears in the corners of her eyes. What did she want?

"H-hey Peridot? Are you okay? Don't cry." I asked, gently placing my left hand on her cheek. She held my hand resting her cheek in it as well. I felt a sudden heat pierce through my body as her lips connected with mine. My mind was just as so as my body. Paralyzed. She broke the kiss. A small smile tugging at her lips. "S-sorry I just-" she said clearing her throat. Just then Jasper entered through the doorway. "Hey twerp! Where are you taking the prisoner?" Prisoner? I thought they were- "N-nowhere, I was just doing a test interrogation, ma'am" Peridot stuttered, holding my right hand tighter. Yes, we were still holding hands. Fingers? Whatever it was, it was nice. "Well then is she ready?" Jasper asked, grabbing Peridot's chin aggressively, raising her up. "N-no" She was all managed to spill out. Now Jasper looked confused. "And why is that so?" She asked, her eyes locking her eyes on our hands. She smirked.

"Oh. Getting fancy with the prisoner, hmm?" She darted her head toward Peridot, then me, then Peridot again. Smirk still lingering on her lips, she dropped Peridot to the ground, almost crashing her through the ship. She screamed in pain, I tried reaching out but Jasper took me by the arm and twirled me around. We fused. I felt weird. I didn't like it, not one bit. I pulled my strength together and unfused. "Why'd you do that!?" I screamed. "They told me fusing with a Lapis would make me more powerful. I felt it." Jasper mumbled to herself. Never would I ever do that again. "We can use this to defeat the Crystal Gems!" Jasper screamed victoriously. I didn't care for the Crystal Gems, they were traitors, Diamond shattering fools. My eyes caught Peridot. She was hurt. Badly. I shuffled quietly over to her side, kneeling, I held her hand in mine. "Peridot? Are you okay?" I asked looking her in her eyes. She smiled, "I'll be fine". She reached for her (hopefully not broken) visors, and put them on. "Cute" I muttered, quietly slipping a chuckle. Jasper was still ranting on about the Crystal Gems, so she didn't notice us get up. Peridot had some trouble getting up, but the least I could do was help her. We tried walking out slowly before Jasper caught us. But I guess we were too late. "Peridot!" What did she want?

"Hey twerp! Where do you think you're going?" Jasper screamed, a huge evil grin widening on her face. She's planning something. "W-we're l-leaving and you a-aren't stopping us!" Peridot answered, taking hold of my hand. She looked at me and smiled... And I smiled back. My heart was racing, I couldn't tell whether or not it was because Jasper was about to do something completely idiotic, or because I was growing fond of this dorky gem. "Oh are you now?" Jasper chuckled, grabbing me at my wrist. She pulled me up toward her face and looked deep into my eyes. I felt disgusted by the way she looked at me, her yellow eyes filled with revenge and hatred. "Jasper! L-let her go!" Peridot demanded. Jasper just laughed and spat on the floor. I scrunched my nose up, disturbed by this big orange clump of shale.

"She won't care about you when I'm done with her. In fact she'll hate you for all I care. You know why?" Jasper smiled. Whatever she was up to, it was making Peridot look... worried. "Jasper it doesn't h-have to resort to this! Please! Please don't do this!" Peridot cried. Tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "What are you planning, Jasper?" I asked, shaking my body like a rag doll in hopes to free myself from her grip. But the more I shook, the tighter her grip got, and the more pain coursed through my wrist. I howled in pain as she pulled me up again. "Well Lapis, you see this machine?" She said, pointing to a giant metal box. It looked like something Peridot built. Then it hit me. I turned to Peridot and I saw the guilt in her eyes. "This machine over here is going to swap your memory for whatever fake crack I decide to put in your head. AKA: Peridot's cruel interrogation on you. The one you suffered for weeks on end." Jasper acted out what she was saying in the most dramatic way possible. "Peridot?" I muttered. As I looked at her, she flashed me a sadistic smile and spoke " Never forget me, K? Even if it's a bad memory, I know you'll get through it. You're strong." Both shedding a tear, Jasper threw me into the machine.

"Jasper please! Please don't do this, please..." I mutter, now sobbing as Jasper turns on the machine. It starts making strange sounds and my vision goes blurry due to all the tears escaping from my eyes. I don't know why I felt this way for the green gem but when I look at her I get this comforting feeling, it makes me calm. It makes me happy. So as a last resort, I raise my head and face her. Smiling i whisper, "Okay, Peri. Anything for you"

...

I look up, recognising each face in the room. There she is. Peridot. My interrogator. The cruel gem that tortured me for information I never even had to begin with. "L-Lazuli?" She stutters. She... She looks beat up, a... and hurt. Ugh! My head hurts. I... I feel dizzy. I think... I think I'm going to...

I can't breathe... As I wake from nothing but a nightmare. I begin to question it. "Peridot. Peridot wake up." I whisper, shaking the smaller gem. I smile as her eyes begin fluttering open. "L-Lazuli? I didn't do anything did I? Please... Please don't hurt me!" She flinches, hiding behind her hands. I inhale deeply. I watch as she pays close attention to me. I explain my dream in immense detail. Peridot looks down into her lap sadly. "I-Is it... True?" I ask. She doesn't answer. "I can take a hint Peridot. Thanks. For everything." I can't process this clearly. I extend my wings, with a few flaps, I take off. "I need to make things up to her one way or another" I mutter to myself, clenching my fist. "I'll get through this. I'll be strong. For you..."


End file.
